


Indulge

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To say his ass looked delicious in the scandalous panties would be an understatement and I knew right then and there I would indulge Levi in this fetish to his hearts content.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [berryberrynoizy](http://berryberrynoizy.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is in Erwin's POV

There are few things that surprise me when it comes to Levi. The man has many odd quirks which I find rather endearing which only serves to love him more. So when I walked in on my captain trying on a pair of frilly laced panties that in no way were designed to hold his goods in place I was not shocked in the least. Surprised, sure, but not shocked. As he slid the purple panties up his solid milky thighs I found the idea much more than curious. The dark fabric looked stark against the pale skin and the contrast added a dangerous beauty to the already stoic and lovely man. I watched for a moment longer as Levi adjusted the ill fitting garment to try and cover his pert little bottom better and get used to the much more constricting underwear than our military issued briefs. To say his ass looked delicious in the scandalous panties would be an understatement and I knew right then and there I would indulge Levi in this fetish to his hearts content. Without a whisper of breath I left Levi to admire himself in the devilish get up before I would be discovered. If there is one thing I learned about my little captain it is that he is stubborn to a fault sometimes. 

The image seems burned into my memory and I use it as motivation to enter the darker streets of Sina in search of what many would find indecent. Growing up privileged I know of a few shops that cater to Levi’s needs, men’s lingerie is not a commonly sought after luxury and though Levi may be petite enough to get into women’s undergarments, the fit will never be right. And I want Levi to look and feel perfect. I duck into a shop I know will have exactly what I seek and ask to be taken to the back. I hardly pay any attention to the teller as he talks me through all of their exclusive selection in fetish gear and upping the prices as he takes in my immaculately tailored coat and expensive leather boots. I don’t mind though, Levi is worth every penny. My attention is immediately drawn to a black set of garters, panties and stockings trimmed with a midnight blue delicate lace and paired with elbow length black satin gloves. It would look spectacular against Levi’s soft skin and I purchase it without hesitation. I move onto the shoes and pick out a modest heeled pump of a blue patent leather in Levi’s size, unsure if it something he also enjoys but hoping so. He has the grace and ease of body to pull off a stiletto, but I save it for another day. Happy with my purchases I debate for a moment on getting an entire outfit, but I don’t want to give him the wrong impression that I would want him to hide behind a dress. Quite the opposite, I want all of his masculine assets on full displayed framed with frills and lace and all the pretty things Levi desires.

I get the shop owner to wrap the pieces in special paper and place them in a velvet lined white box. Inconspicuous except for a red tag that reads _Levi_ in the neatest handwriting I can muster with my still rusty left arm. He will know who it’s from.

When I know Levi will be away from his quarters giving drills I sneak in and lay the box on the foot of his bed. I go about the rest of the day wondering in the back of my mind what Levi’s face will look like when he opens his present. Embarrassed at first, maybe a little angry that I snooped on a private moment. But I know the desire will be stronger. The fabrics and leathers are of the finest quality and unrivaled craftsmanship will sway Levi into an adoration and need to feel the fine treasures taunt against his skin.

I take my time finishing up some paperwork, my left hand throbbing with the training of new muscles as I slowly learn to write legibly again. They offered a secretary, but I refused - besides I need to learn to write again anyway and I have become much better with my penmanship despite the ache in my wrist. When I finally return to my quarters for the night it is a good hour and a half later than normal as I want to give Levi enough time to get ready and be comfortable. Levi always comes to me on Thursday night and I can only hope this time it will be with my gifts on. My heart beats in excitement as I turn the lock and push open my front door. There are candles lit and I know Levi awaits for me most likely in the bedroom.

When I enter my room the soft candlelight dances across the dim and otherwise empty space. Levi’s clothes are folded neatly on a chair in the corner and the velvet line box is open and empty on top of my bed. I shiver with anticipation and pull my jacket off as I look to the bathroom door on the left. It is closed but light shines from the crack around the frame and I hear hushed movement on the other side.

“Levi?”

I call out. Patience running thin now as my imagination has been teasing me all day about this very moment. I know nothing will compare to the reality of it though.

“Don’t come in.”

Levi’s quiet voice sounds preoccupied. He is taking this seriously. I smile to myself as I sit on the bed and begin the cumbersome task of taking my heavy boots off. Thankfully it is easier than putting them on. I neglected to adorn the 3DM harnesses since I was only in the office today and relax back onto the bed next to the box with my feet resting on the floor. I wait in suppressed giddiness for Levi to deem himself ready. The soft click of the door unlatching has me jerking up again and staring at the open bathroom with an eagerness I do not need or want to hide from this man. Levi emerges from behind the door, his eyes downcast as he takes one unsure step in the room, the clack of the high heel on the floor almost deafening in the absolute silence of the room. I hold my breath as my eyes scan Levi’s shadowed figure standing shyly at the door, a satin gloved hand still clasped around the doorknob like an anchor as he leans slightly against the wood for support. The pumps seem to be a bit overwhelming for him.

“Levi, please come out so I can see you better.”

The small man take a deep breath before looking up at me. As our eyes meet he seems to regain a bit of his confidence, most likely because I can not keep the lust from surly glowing from my face. Levi takes a few tentative steps into the light of the room, only slightly awkward but with promise of fluidity with practice. And oh how there will be practice. Finally I can see more than a silhouette and my breath hitches as the full vision of my captain is on display. My greedy perusal starts at the heels, just high enough to make Levi’s calf muscles strain as he holds his weight in the shiny shoes that gleam in the glow of the candles. My eyes travel up the black sheers that wrap around the powerful legs high up above the knee to cut off at the thigh with a gorgeous thick band of traditional lace embroidered in the darkest blue. I follow the little strip of satin fabric that connects to the top of the stockings and rides up the rest of the thigh to run over the silky panties at Levi’s hip and ends at the garter belt that rest just under his belly button, bisecting the trail of hair that disappears beneath the black underwear. My eyes get lost in all of the details of blue lace and black beads that embellish the fabric around Levi’s slim waist and hips, the soft feminine beauty of it all standing out in gorgeous contrast to the hard, pale lines of muscle and skin that could never be mistaken for anything but male. His arms hang limp at his sides encased well up onto his bicep in black satin that shines like the moon on the water. I notice the front of Levi’s little panties is significantly tented and I am sure it would take little coaxing for a wet spot to bleed through. 

“Please turn around, Levi.”

My voice is heady to my own ears and the man obeys without a thought. The heels clack lightly on the wood of my floors as he turns in a circle and stops momentarily with his back to me so that I can marvel at his ass snugly fit in the scoop of fabric. The tiny outline of the embroidered panties dip low at the top of Levi’s backside so that the hollow of his bone is just toying with the hemline and it cuts deep but modestly over the gentle swell of his cheeks before vanishing between his thighs. The delicate garment looks like it is made for my captain and I am sure he appreciates that it is magnificently fit around his cock and balls, not restricting like the underwear cut for the female form he tried on the day before. Levi finishes his circle and stares at me with and open earnestness that has my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I reach my arm out in invitation and Levi doesn't hesitate now to close the space between us. I wait until he stands between my spread legs and I can pull him in close as I slide further to the edge of the bed so that my nose can nuzzle into the tight muscles across his front. My remaining hand snakes low around his back to encircle his waist and play at the silky fabric on his bony hip.

“You are without a doubt the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

I can feel the quick inhale of breath Levi takes against my lips leaving reverend trails across his stomach. He is still not fully comfortable with accepting compliments, but it only makes me give him more of them. It is true anyway. Levi is like a vision from my wildest, most primal of dreams and it seems I have found some incorrigible luck that he is very real and breathing and easily within my grasp rather than an incubus I once chased in the night. His nimble, silkened arms wrap around my shoulders and his gloved fingers scratch at the nape of my neck where my hair is starting to grow out from it’s usual tight cut. I feel Levi curl into me as he brings his thin lips to the top of my head, his chest drawing out and stomach caving in as he take a deep breath in my hair before sighing out with obvious pleasure at my scent and places a soft kiss there. 

“Thank you, Erwin. I have never seen - felt - any fabrics as finely made as these...you must have spent a fortune.”

“Far less than you are worth I am afraid.”

Levi nudges lightly at me in feigned annoyance and I smile into his skin before pulling back to be able to look up the expanse of his lithe body. I seek his eyes and when we met there is a playfulness that alights the cool grey that I haven’t seen since before I came back with one less limb. It looks wonderful on him, much more so than the indulgent garments. But then I notice also that his eyes are rimmed in a dark charcoal that draws attention to the heavy lids while making the iris and whites shine brighter. I look lower and see his lips are dusted in a light pink as well as his cheeks, subtle, but unmistakable now that they are so close. It seems Levi is no novice and I wonder where he came across makeup, but his voice brings my focus back to his painted face. 

“I would normally demand you take something like this back and call you a perverted bastard - which you are. But no one has…I have never had anything as nice as these pieces of clothing. And god does it feel exquisite on.”

I laugh out right at his words, delighted and so excited to have pleased him so. Any way to make the aloof man express genuine solidarity with his emotions surges a bit of pride and possessiveness to my core. I know without asking that Levi has never shared this part of himself with another.

“It would be a crime, Levi, for these pieces to be on anyone but you. I am glad you like them. I will have to take you to the shop I bought them from and you can pick out anything else you would want.” 

Levi shifts his weight between my legs before deciding to sit in a straddle on my lap. I hear the shoes hit the floor as Levi kicks them off behind him and settles on his knees over my thighs. My hand comes up to steady him from behind and it pushes his thinly covered crotch against my own groin. We both moan at the teasing contact and I feel myself getting harder by the minute as Levi rocks gently on top of me. He is slow and deliberate as he wraps his arms around my neck again to clasp the satin covered fingers together just under my skull and leans away, confident I will hold him from falling backwards.

“How did you know?” 

“I saw you the other night, when you thought the door was closed. I didn’t mean to pry, but when I saw them on you, how you so admired them, I couldn’t let it go. Did you steal those from Hanji?”

“What? Fuck no you creep!”

“I’m only kidding…”

“There was a guy I knew in the Underground. He would get off on wearing women’s underwear, even bras. He wore them all the time under his clothes. I thought it was stupid, but he brought me a pair once and said to try it before knocking it. I’ve kept them ever since.”

My hand cups around the supple flesh of an ass cheek as Levi grinds into me harder. I tug at a hem until my fingers slide under the silky fabric to feel the warm flesh hidden beneath. When Levi moans I squeeze just to hear him gasp and relish in the way he pulls in tight again. 

“Should I be jealous of this guy from the Underground?” 

“Never. He was an acquaintance, nothing more.”

“Good.”

I murmur into his taut tummy again before pulling away and laying down flat onto the bed. Levi looks down on me with his kohl lined eyes feasting from his perch on top of my hips. I crook a finger in a come hither motion and Levi shuffles a bit higher so his knees are at my waist and he dips down to bring our lips together. Sweetness invades my senses from whatever Levi used to tint his lips pink and I lick enticingly at the taste as I bring his tongue into my mouth. We kiss lazily, exploring already marked territory and I wish Levi wasn’t up on his knees and elbows so I can feel him flush against me. But instead of pulling him down I latch my hand around the back of his thigh and push him further up my body. Levi follows the silent command and only breaks our kiss when his back has hunched up tight and he folds nearly in half. He knows where I am going with this and rests when his knees are on either side of my head. I lick my lips when I stare up his pale body, able to take in all of the details of his outfit and appreciate just how beautiful the blue compliments his skin tone.

“Gorgeous.”

Hooking my hand around Levi’s right thigh I tug out so that his knee slides further from my body and forces his hips closer to my face. Levi spreads out his other leg since I have no means to do it now myself and he falls into a low, limber straddle just above my lips. He rests his hands behind him on the bed to help hold the position before thrusting his groin lightly in my face. I immediately latch my mouth over the bulge in the silky black panties and groan as I taste his musk through the thin fabric that wettens beneath my tongue. I suck hard and pull as much into my mouth as I can, panties and all, and I can tell from the heavy breathing that it feels wonderful on Levi’s cock. He is fully erect, the weight and size familiar in my mouth and it only serves to show just how much Levi enjoys dressing up. I tongue mercilessly at his cock until I hear him curse softly and moan my name. It sounds like Heaven. Levi starts grinding his groin into my face, determined to shove his prick down my throat, underwear be damned. I can taste the salty tang of his precum and smile as I bring my hand up to Levi’s ass again and massage in time with his thrusts. I push him a bit higher so that I can get at his heavy ball sac and nip lightly at the sensitive flesh through the fabric and Levi shutters against me.

“Fuck, Erwin, I’m going to cum, stop it! I don’t want to ruin these!” 

In response I reach up and pull the top of the underwear just over his engorged head, eying the way Levi’s cock twitches in need. I keep my attentions to just his balls, fitting them in my mouth and sucking hard. Levi yelps and convulses over me and I look up just in time to see a stream of pearl white arch out from his prick to land high onto his quivering chest, just barely missing the garter belt with the smaller after spurts. Moaning low in his throat Levi collapses back onto my stomach, his head falling perfectly over my crotch. I run my hand over his thigh as Levi regains his breath while nuzzling into my pants, enjoying the hardness of my cock trapped beneath. I need him. I need to feel his tight heat all around me and I need to watch him come completely undone in the frills of these sinful garments.

Levi unfolds his legs from underneath his weight and they stretch out past my head. I run my hand along the smooth sheer stockings, feeling the fine hairs of his leg matted flat beneath the tight fabric. When I reach the naked thigh I rub at the skin just under the beautiful lace band and garter hook as I pull myself up to sit. Levi stays splayed out and boneless in my lap, his eyes hooded and staring at me as he still noses my heady cock through my pants. I bite my lip at the sight. Furrowing my brows in a slight pout I look over to my bedside table where I keep my oils for lube. It seems so far away and being on my right side makes it so much more of a hassle as I don’t want to dislodge from Levi. But my captain seems to read my mind and smirks as he pulls himself up onto his elbows.

“I’m already filled.”

My eyes widen and I groan deep from my gut. Maybe the heels weren’t the problem earlier. I can’t help my hips from jerking up at the thought of Levi working himself open, three fingers deep and panting as he stretches himself for his favorite plug. Cursing lightly I grip tightly at his thigh as I feel a bit of precum ooze from my tip to make a sticky patch on my briefs.

“Show me.”

Always the little exhibitionist, Levi hooks his thumbs into the silky fabric still riding low on his hips and pulls the panties down as far as the garter belt allows. His prick is still at half mast and hangs slightly limp to the right and he cocks his hips up high so that I can see lower to where the glass rim of his anal plug catches the soft candlelight and rests snug against the open asshole. 

“How long have you had it in?”

“Four hours or so, I came by earlier than usual.”

I groan at the thought of the thick glass keeping him open and waiting for so long. It may be to the point where he has adjusted to the feeling and it no longer makes his ass ache for something warmer and alive. But it will make it that much sweeter when it comes out.

“Mm you naughty little thing. Just couldn’t wait to be gaping full could you?”

“I was so turned on my your gift, how could I not.”

My breathing escalates as one of Levi’s hands reaches between his legs and his gloved fingers play lightly over the round flat surface of glass pressing against him. I can see the oil glistening all around his anus as it attracts the light. Levi then grasps the end of the plug and starts to pull slowly on the toy, dragging it with tortuous sluggishness from his stretched hole. The leg that I still have a firm grip on starts shaking as the thickest part of the head begins to ease out of the tight muscles and I know Levi is holding his breath and the noises in in his concentration. I want to yell at him to move faster, that I can not wait, but the masochist in me loves the sweet agony he puts us both through. When the slick toy finally comes out with an obscene squelch Levi tosses it to the side and I do not even hesitate to cup my hand over his spread cheeks. I groan when my fingers skim over the twitching muscles trying to regain their elasticity. His hole is stretched wide, wet and waiting for my cock. I can’t take it any longer and I use all of my energy to surge up and over Levi so he is trapped between the bed and my body.

Levi looks up with wonderment at my display of dexterity and strength. He has never pitied me and my lost arm, but it seems he still doesn’t expect the same amount of speed and agility. He snaps out of it real quick though and his hands go straight to my pants, fumbling with the buttons as the gloves make everything slicker. I crash my lips to his again as he gets his hand down my pants and starts to pull my cock and balls out while he shoves at the material on my hips. Levi bites and gasps with need into my mouth as we more tongue fuck than kiss. My mouth moves to his sensitive neck and I suck greedily at the salty skin as Levi’s hands move up to unbutton my shirt from the bottom up. He pulls the thin fabric from my shoulders and it falls easily from the stump of my right arm, but catches on the left. Our movements are quick and efficient, stripping me of the bare essentials to get the job done as we are both too worked up to do much else.

“Damn it, Erwin - just fucking fuck me already!”

I bite hard into the bruise I leave on his neck, careful to keep it low enough for the cravat to cover, and he cries out and jerks beneath me. With my pants and underwear at my knees I scoot Levi closer into my body and his hand immediately comes over my straining erection. His tiny hand encased in the silk material squeezes at all of my hot spots and it takes only three strokes of his satin palm to bring out a good amount of precum that he coats liberally all over my shaft. Apparently he doesn't care about ruining the gloves, or maybe he is that far gone and needy. The wanton little noises that fall from Levi’s lips with every puff of breath drive me crazy and I thrust up into his grip. But Levi wants more and he grabs me by the base of my thick cock and I hold still.

“Put it in, Levi.”

My captain tilts his hips up in offering and spreads his legs as wide around me as the panties let him. I situate myself just over the underwear around Levi’s thighs and rock forward as he guides my cock to his waiting and needy hole. Hunched over the smaller man in this position I can not do it myself without collapsing on top of him so I allow him to set the pace as the head of my prick meets the slick rim of his asshole and glides right in. Levi used his biggest plug and I moan at the thought again. I watch his cock twitch between the lace and silk that frames his crotch as each inch enters him with minimal effort. The heat of his body still wraps around me like a glove though, the most perfect fit. He’s slow going and it feels like ages before I feel myself settle fully against his backside. I take a moment to appreciate the view and drink in the hazy expression Levi wears, his make up has smeared a bit and chest heaves with anticipation. His cum has dried on his stomach and must surely be itchy, but he doesn’t seemed bothered as his hands move from between our bodies to hold onto the under curve of my ass, waiting. The hands are like silk on my skin and I bend down low to capture his lips in a chaste kiss before moving down to my elbow so our hot skin melds together between the scraps of clothing. It’s the calm before the storm.

“Will you wear all of this under your uniform tomorrow? No gloves of course.”

“Is that an order, Commander?”

“It is, Captain.”

“Fine, but you are washing them first of any cum you dirty old man.”

I laugh softly against his lips and feel more than hear his soft chuckles as well. But then he hitches his hips into me and it makes his ass clench so pleasantly around my cock that I gasp. I do not need any more of a hint that Levi is ready and I drag my prick from the tight heat while he shutters at the lose. I do not neglect him though and slam back home with enough force to jar Levi a good inch closer to my headboard. He cries out his appreciation and I do it again, and again, driving into him with fervored intent to please. Levi’s stockinged legs latch tightly around my back as he arches from the bed to draw us impossibly closer together. His silkened arms wrap around my neck and grasp into the longer hair on top of my head as he pants and moans into my ear with abandon. The muscles of his ass work my cock over with every mind numbing stroke and when I hit Levi’s prostate the little rim flutters with bliss around me. I curse and bury my head into the side of Levi’s neck, nipping at the bruise I left there and kissing at the white column that undulates with his every harsh breath and cry. 

“Such a dirty boy, getting all hot and bothered by a frilly pair of panties. What would the others say if they knew Humanities Strongest gets off on women’s underwear.” 

Levi just moans in humiliated pleasure and his hips ramp up to collide faster and harder with my own. We piston together and Levi gets loud, louder than I have ever heard him actually. It is like music to my ears and I strive to hear more of the delicious sounds.

“You better be careful tomorrow. Don’t want anyone to see a bit of lace when you bend over do you?”

Levi clutches desperately to me and his rhythm falters for a moment before his fingers dig mercilessly into the back of my neck and he lets out the most sensual moan to ever grace my ears. His asshole tightens like a vice around my cock and I pound it harder while Levi rides out his climax, chasing my own. But what does it for me is when Levi rubs his stocking legs up and down against my side and back in almost a trance, whether for my pleasure or the enjoyment of the fabric pulling tight across his own skin. My body jerks one more time into the welcoming heat before I let go and allow the bliss to wash over me in waves as we rock softly together in the aftermath. It takes a few moments for me to regain my senses and even when I do they are fuzzy in the afterglow. But my skin seems acutely aware of Levi’s hot skin and the silk and scratch of the undergarments pressing against me. I pull away enough to get a good look at the man beneath me and if I were a bit younger the site alone would have been enough to get my cock hard again where it still nestles deep in his ass. Levi is utterly fuck out, eyes glazed over and pupils huge which the thick smudges of black around them only helps to draw more attention to. His cheeks are flushed with more than the rogue he put on and his brow is sweat slicked while pink smears across his kiss bruised lips. I have never seen a more beautiful man in the world.

“I love you so much, Levi.”

I don’t say it enough to him and in this moment I want more than anything for him to know it and believe it and hopefully cherish it. His eyes brighten before pulling me down tight into his embrace. I let myself deflate on top of him, knowing he can handle my weight just fine. Levi’s mouth attacks my shoulders and neck with kisses and his hands move down to grab my ass in a possessive grip.

“I love you too, you big ox.”

Smiling warmly into Levi I feel more content and relaxed than I have in a long while. We have something new to explode and indulge in together. Something to take our minds off of the horrors of this world and all we have lost, if only for a few hours. I mentally make plans to take Levi to the shop in Sina tomorrow as I drift off into a light sleep, the easy rise and fall of Levi’s chest lulling me into a peacefulness I hope to never drift from.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different with this with the POV, so let me know what you think c:


End file.
